I won't leave you
by youregonnamissme
Summary: Based off of a prompt, oneshot but if I get good feedback I'll make it multi chap. Some smut but nothing too bad. Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Loosely based off a prompt from tumblr, there is a hint of smut so if you aren't comfortable, don't read it. I do not own anything but if I could, there's a lot of things I would do...  
I haven't had internet so I wrote this One shot instead of my normal fic, if you guys like this I made it so it can go somewhere :) r&r would be appreciated xox**

* * *

"Beca, I'm leaving..." Those three words woke me instantly from my peaceful slumber. Those words coming out of her mouth made my heart ache. Why is she leaving me after the best night of my life?

"Chlo... Where are you going?" A thousand thoughts were rushing through my mind. This isn't happening, not after how amazing last night was. "Chloe... Do you regret last night?" I felt a lump begin to for in my throat.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. This isn't happening. It can't be happening, this isn't the ending we were supposed to have. Now we're supposed to fall in love and live happily ever after, right?

"I.. No, Beca. I could never regret anything we did..." She came over the bed to sit down next to me. "I don't think I could ever regret what we did."

"Then why are you leaving, Chloe." Her arm wrapped around my shoulders as she tried to pull me into a hug, which I shrugged off. "I don't get it, Chlo."

"This isn't right Beca, you're with Jesse remember? I don't want to mess things up with him for you. You're a freshman, I'm a Senior. I'll be graduating in a few weeks anyways."

I didn't care anymore. I pulled her into a bear hug and let the tears fall freely. I'm not officially with Jesse anyways, just because we kissed doesn't mean we're together right?

"Chloe," I pulled away slightly, realizing our current position. I was straddling her, arms around her neck and my face was nuzzling into her chest. "I'm not with Jesse, nor do I want to be with him."

I heard her sigh of relief, hopefully. "Look Beca, I don't want to make you choose between Jesse and I. I totally understand if you choose him over me. It's no big deal, really. Last night was just drunk sex, right?"

That hurt, like a lot. I nuzzled my face even deeper into her chest if it was possible. I mumbled some words she couldn't hear into it too.

"Beca sweetie, I can't understand you when you talk into my boobs…" She giggled for a split second, "But seriously Becs, I understand really. I'm a big girl and Jesse would be easier to be with anyways, so why even bother?"

I pulled back so I could look her in the eyes. "Chloe Beale, you are worth everything. I knew from the second you invaded my shower that we'd be close. In my opinion I'd prefer having you as my girlfriend. So Chloe Marie Beale, will you be my girlfriend?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes in fear of rejection. I was surprised when I felt a soft, warm hand reach up and wipe away the tears. Her nimble finger traveled down my face and traced my lips. I closed my eyes and embraced the feeling of her soft fingers on my face. Within seconds I felt a warm pair of pink lips touch mine, kissing me softly. I kissed back immediately, pushing the tip of my tongue against her lips, asking for access.

"Mmm, Beca…" Chloe moaned out allowing me more access than before. "Please Becs…"

Without breaking the kiss I flipped her over onto her back and pinned her down. I started kissing down her neck until I got to the crook of her neck. I started sucking lightly but enough to leave a small bruise, continuing them until I got to her perfect breasts.

"Chloe, I don't want to rush things…" I looked into her perfect blue eyes that seem to go on forever. I felt a tear go down my cheeks. Chloe reached up and whipped it away then kissed my nose.

"Beca, it's okay, we'll go at your speed okay, sweetie?" She smiled at me her perfect smile. "But you know you kinda did put me in the mood Becs…" I don't think I was supposed to hear that part. I felt my cheeks turn to the colour of my girlfriends hair.

She stood up and got dressed painfully slowly followed by joining me on the bed once again. "Oh, Becs," She laid down facing me, tracing invisible patterns on my shoulders, "I would love to be your girlfriend but you need to be sure that this is what you want."

"I want nothing more, all I want is you and only you. Kissing Jesse was like kissing the little brother I never wanted." I made a grossed out face earning a giggle from my girlfriend, "But seriously Chloe, I've wanted you for so long and never thought you felt the same about me…"

"Beca Mitchell, I practically threw myself at you at aca-initiation night, I've been throwing myself at you all year, hell I even invaded you shower for god sakes!" She smiled at the memory, "But for serious Becs, I want you and only you, too. I want to make you mine and mine only. You're my everything Beca. I want to spend all the time I can with the most beautiful women on earth."

Hot tears started rolling down my face, the happy tears kept on coming. I used the back of my hand to try to get rid of the until I felt Chloe's soft fingers around my wrist. She pulled me into a long hug, just laying there as if time had stopped.

"Shh… Becs breath," I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, "did I do or say something wrong?" I looked up to see my girlfriends face laced with concern.

"No," I sniffled quietly, "That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Chloe."

I hugged her even tighter, "I'm so lucky I found you Chloe Beale." I kissed her softly on the lips.

**"As for you Rebeca Mitchell."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only got two reviews and a few follows so I'm going to just keep going. I really like this story. This chapter has "smut" in it sort of. It contains rape so if you aren't comfortable reading that then don't read it. I wish I owed Brittany and Anna but I don't so I'll go hangout with my cat now. Oh and italic is on text message :)  
xo le meow.**

Chapter Two

_Hey Becs, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight at this small diner a few block from Campus? I'll pick you up at seven :) dress casual xo -Chloe_

I smiled like a goofball as I saw the text from my girlfriend. Chloe somehow always seemed to make things better when I was having a bad or shitty day. Chloe and I have been only dating for a week but we spend all the time we're not in class or at Bellas together. Aubrey calls us inseparable, which I truly believe. We're 'attached at the hip'.

_For sure, Beale. I can't wait to see you. Seems like its been forever. xx -Beca_

As I was walking back to my dorm from my 'Intro to Philosophy" class I couldn't get the smile I have plastered on my face to leave. I had thoughts of Chloe running through my mind. My mood changed the second that I spotted Jesse, that is. We haven't really talked much since the kiss, only a word or two here and there when we had the same shift at the station but we didn't really discuss anything. Well, other than me telling him that I'm with Chloe now and didn't want anything to do with him. He clearly didn't take it well and started calling my girlfriend a 'slut' and 'whore'.

I kept my head down while walking quickly, hoping that Jesse wouldn't see me, however I failed horribly at that plan.

"Hey! Beca!" He jogged quickly over to me, "Wanna have a movie night tonight? I miss spending time with my favourite badass." He grinned his goofy grin at me and quickly added, "I don't mean it like that, Becs. C'mon, two hours, that's all I'm asking. You can't give your best friend two hours of your day?"

"Jesse, you aren't my best friend. That's what Chloe was however, we're dating now therefore she's my girlfriend."

"Why do you always bring up that slutbag anyways? She's just using you Becs, something that I'd never do."

I stopped walking and turned to him, "Jesse, how many time have I told that I'm not interested Jesse? If you're going to bash my girlfriend I can't be friends with you. Plus, I'm sorry but movie dates aren't exactly appropriate now that I'm in a relationship. You know that I hate movies, so why would I put myself through the torture of watching one?"

I went to turn away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me around. I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight on my small wrist, probably leaving a bruise on it.

"Jesse…" I pleaded for him to let me go, "I'll go to your movie night, just let me go. I have somewhere to be right now."

"I'm the one you were meant to be with Rebeca." This wasn't the voice of the Jesse I know, or thought I knew at least.

He pulled me into the nearest back alley and pushed me up against a wall, grabbing me around my neck. "Beca, you are mine not that slut of a ginger. The whore's only with you to hump and dump you. You're just too dense to notice that. I'll prove it to you that we are meant to be together when we make love."

He pushed his hard, cold lips against mine causing me to push him away quickly. By attempting to push him away made him thrust his hips into mine. He was trailing kisses down my neck, leaving obvious hickies in all the places his lips were. I already had tears streaming down my face and with no doubt, my makeup would be smudged.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled it down near his crotch. "Can you feel how hard I am for you, Beca? I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow morning."

He unzipped his pants and pulled them down enough that he'd be able to enter me. He started to unzip my jeans, ones that Chloe bought me actually, with one hand and kept me pinned down so I couldn't get away with the other. He situated himself so he could easily enter me from the front.

Just as he was about to I saw a flash of red hair pass by the end of the alley.

"Chloe!" I called out as loud as I could, earning a hand over my mouth from Jesse.

"We're not gonna let the 'girlfriend' of yours ruin our first time making love, are we now?" This isn't the Jesse I know. The Jesse I know would stop now and say 'jokes on you Beca!'. However, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Jesse let go of me with both hands to pull down his jeans a tad more. This was much chance to get away. I thrusted my knee up and into his crotch, causing him to stumble backwards. I grabbed my bag and pulled up my jeans and ran as fast as I could to Chloe's dorm.

I don't think I've ever ran faster in my entire life. The campus around me was just a blur. I was getting quite a few odd looks based on my current state. However, the second I got to Chloe's dorm, I knew I was finally safe.

I banged on the door loudly and quickly, making sure she would hear me. The door was opened by Aubrey, who stood there in shock. Mouth agape, she pulled me into the dorm followed by hugging me and locked the door behind her.

**Please Review I'll love you ok**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Pretty much a filler chapter, some mitchsen friendship involved and bechloe fluff at the end :) I'm so sorry! I've been at summer intensive for dance, in other words I've been dancing for eight hours for the past three days and next two days. Then school starts on tuesday and its my birthday too that day :D I'm starting high school, which is grade 10 here so I'm pretty nervous but I'll shutup now! Don't forget to review!**

**-K xoxox**

Chapter Three

I lay curled up in Aubrey's arms for what seemed like hours, sobbing. She never asked any questions but I knew she would sooner or later. Chloe hasn't come back to their dorm yet but she was bound to any minute now.

"Aubrey..?" My voice was raspy from crying and my throat was dry. I looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. I reached up to wipe them away and she let me, which was a surprise. "I'm sorry for coming here," I started, "I really shouldn't have and I shouldn't have put you through this."

"No, Becs, don't even go there sweetie. It's totally okay, really. Do you want to get cleaned up before Chloe comes home?"

I nodded in agreement and I started to get up only to be pushed down by Aubrey. She reached down and wrapped an arm under my knees and ones around my back, carrying me bridal style, to the bathroom.

"It'll be okay Becs, Chloe will be home soon…" I couldn't help but notice the concern in the older Bellas voice. Aubrey and I didn't exactly have the best start of a friendship, if you can say it that way. She thought I was 'a bad influence' on Chloe and tried to 'turn' me from my rebel ways. However, once we both realized that bumping heads all the time won't lead the Bellas to success, we started to agree with each other.

"Aubrey…" I started, looking up at her, "Please don't tell Chloe. She can't know…"

I could see the pain in her eyes already. "Beca, what else am I supposed to tell her? That you got hit by a car or something?!"

I looked up at her and shook my head. She didn't understand, no one ever did. Not my dad, not my mom, not even Chloe. "Aubrey, I'm not talking about the Jesse thing. You'll be the only person to know about this, and I need to trust that you won't tell Chloe, about this…" I slowly pulled my left sleeve up, tears streaming down my face, revealing the scars that trailed up my arm. By the reaction on Aubrey's face, she looked beyond shocked. I quickly pulled my sleeve back down, slightly embarrassed.

"Beca…" Aubrey's voice trailed off as her green eyes peered into my navy blue ones. "Why do you do that to yourself?" I could tell by the concern laced in Aubrey's voice that she truly cared for me. My only reaction was to pull her into a hug, as if it was the last hug I'd ever get in my entire life.

"Can I try to explain it to you and Chloe when she gets back and after I get cleaned off?" My voice was small, barely audible. With no doubt, Aubrey was able to hear me despite my quiet voice.

I turned to face the mirror and started to undress myself slowly, taking in each bruise and cut. I had bruises that went down the length of my neck and trailed down to my breast. Along with the cuts and bruises on my back, it made me look like a mess.

I reluctantly lowered myself into the hot water that Aubrey filled the bathtub with. The steamy water instantly made me feel slightly better, the warmth reminding me of Chloe's hugs. There was a long awkward silence, only to be broken by Aubrey.

"Beca, can I ask you a question?" She asked quietly, voice only above a whisper. "When you and Chloe, you know… 'hooked up', how did she not notice the you knows?" She seemed slightly embarrassed for asking however, it was a legitimate question.

"I seriously don't know. Whenever she'd come close to my wrists I changed it so it wouldn't be too obvious, I guess." I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've been hiding them for so long, thinking no one would accept it and think it's disgusting but I've realized with Chloe is she won't judge me for this." I answered matter-of-factly.

The rest of my bath continued in a comfortable silence. After I got dressed there was only one thing to do, which is wait for my girlfriend.

* * *

"Well good morning, sleepyhead," I heard a familiar voice wake me from my nap. "You've been sleeping for hours sweetie." I felt a dip the the bed and a soft arm wrap around my waist, causing me to instantly stiffen.

"How long have you been home, Chlo?" I yawned, causing my girlfriend to giggle softly.

"Four hours. You've been out cold for two, and then for the past two you've been tossing and turning the entire time."

That's when it hit me. Jesse almost fucking me in an alley, running to Chloe and Aubrey's place, the bath. Absolutely everything. I started to move away from Chloe a bit, still in shock.

She placed her hand on my wrist causing me to hiss at her. I watched a very hurt Chloe start to back away, nearly in tears.

I sat there, tears rushing down my face, watching my girlfriend with wide eyes. I pulled my knees up to my chest, pushing my head into my knees to hide my face.

I felt the weight of the bed change and felt it dip down beside me. Knowing that Chloe was there, I looked up and met her bright blue eyes with my own.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe…" That was all I was able to mumble out before I fell into her loving arms. I broke down in sobs, recklessly shaking. Chloe traced designs on the small of my back, whispering loving words in my ear. I buried my face as deep as I could in her neck and hair, hoping it'll make me feel better.

I had my legs wrapped around Chloe's body, staying as close to her as possible.

"Chloe, we need to talk." I cringed realizing how bad that sounds, "Scratch that, I need to tell you some stuff about myself. I need to make sure that you accept it and won't judge me for it."

I leaned up and kissed her pink lips, just as reassurance if she actually did call things off between us.

"Beca, I'll never judge you, no matter what. I want you to know that."

"We'll see about that, Chlo."


End file.
